The Swan Princess
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Robin and Marian were always destined to fall in love. But when Marian is cursed by the evil Sheriff it is up to Robin to break the cursed by making a vow of undying love. The classic love story as told by the Robin Hood gang. Robin/Marian
1. Prologue

Greetings!

A new story from me, a parody of The Swan Princess inspired by a suggestion by Eleroo02. Thanks buddy!

My first ever Robin/Marian. Wow.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a king named Edward who ruled a large and mighty kingdom and yet he was sad for he was growing old and had no heir to inherit the throne. And then, happily, a daughter was born and he named her Marian. Kings and queens came from al around to see the child, and among them was the widow Adrianna and her young son, Prince Robin. It was then that Edward and Adrianna happened upon the same idea, Robin and Marian would be brought together every summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. _

_But unknown to everyone was another plan, that of the evil Sheriff Vaysey; Marian's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Edward's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault Edward attacked and Vaysey's powers were plunged into darkness._

_Despite calls for his death, the Sheriff was only banished and he left with this oath: "I'm not finished with you yet Ed, one day I will get my power back and then everything you own, everything you love; Will. Be. Mine!"_

_Many feared King Edward too kind, but in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not so distant summer when Robin and Marian would meet…_


	2. This is Their Idea

Hey everyone!

I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, I had a bit of trouble trying to decide how to write the part invovling the song. But as you can see, I figured it out in the end so it's all good now =)

...wow, I just realised how long this chap is! (Don't expect the other to be this long, and I can't really take much credit for it anyway can I since it's a parody...)

Hope you like it!

* * *

The long awaited summer had arrived. A young Prince Robin stood by his mother near the castle gates, fidgeting in annoyance.

Finally the call came from the watch tower above the Castle Locksley; "They're coming!"

And sure enough not two minutes later the royal party rode through the gates. It was typical royal party, banner bearer in front with two guards; the king rode behind them, the princess seat in front of him riding double, with two guards on either side with two more bringing the rear. No doubt there were scouts as well. King Edward swung from the saddle.

"Dear Adrianna, as lovely as ever!" He said cheerfully walking over to them, "and who might this strapping young lad be? Young prince Robin no doubt!" he continued smiling down at the pouting Robin.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom King Edward," the queen replied, matching his cheerfulness, "and you young princess," She added as Edward lifted Marian from the horse. He smiled down at her and nudged her forward.

"Go on Robin, dear go on," Adrianna said encouraging Robin to do likewise.

"Mother!" Robin objected, refusing to move.

"Robin!" His mother hissed giving him a shove towards the princess.

"Hello Princess Marian, I'm very pleased to meet you." He said bowing grudgingly.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Robin," Marian replied angelically, curtseying.

When she looked up Robin had turned back towards his mother hoping to escape further embarrassment. Adrianna raised an eyebrow and tutted. With an annoyed groan he walked back to Marian and making a face kissed her quickly on the hand.

_'I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box' _Robin thought to himself angrily.

_'He looks conceited' _Marian thought just as angrily, raising her fists threateningly.

_'What a total bummer,' _Robin muttered to himself.

_  
If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox _It was rather obvious neither of them wanted to be there, but their parents overlooked that small detail for now.

_  
"So happy you could come,"_ Robin said with a hint of sarcasm is his young voice.  
_ "So happy to be here," _ Marian grimaced as they continued through the forced pleasantries.

_  
How I'd like to run _They turned away from each other their feelings obvious.

_  
This is not my idea _Marian could feel her hopes of a fun filed summer falling away. _  
This isn't my idea _Robin felt likewise.

_Of fun_

_"The children seem to get along quite nicely," _Adrianna commented to Edward as she showed him around the palace. _  
_Edward nodded in agreement, "_We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks" _he said moving over to look at a map hanging on the wall. It clearly showed both lands. _  
"My dear King Edward, that's my point precisely!" _Adriana claimed coming over to stand by him. _  
"It's such good parenting"  
"And politics"  
"So happy we agree," _Adrianna said leading the way out into the garden where Robin and Marian were. _  
"I think we've got a deal" _Edward agreed. _  
"Robin's quite a catch" _Robin came racing towards them Marian hot on his heels, waving a wooden sword. _  
"This is my idea"_ Edward grabbed Robin as he waved his own wooden sword. _  
"This is my idea" _Adrianna likewise pulled Marian away.

_"Of a match!" _

Five years later things had not changed. In the land of Knighton the royal party were getting ready to leave for the yearly pilgrimage to Locksley.

_"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle,  
We can't keep Robin waiting" _Edward called to Marian, who was watching him from her tower window every part of her brimming with reluctance. _  
"I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!" _Marian made a face hoping to reinforce her point but Edward ignored her.

Meanwhile in Locksley, Adrianna was making sure everything was ready for their arrival.

_  
"She soon will be arriving," _she said, coming into Robin's rom. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him shoot an arrow into a picture on the wall that was labeled 'Marian.' "_Is that respect you're showing?"  
_Robinignored her comment and instead launched into a declaration of his own,_ "To make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" _When he had finished he gagged to emphasise his point. Adrianna ignored him, and soon they were standing on the harbor as the ship from Knighton docked.

_"One day Prince Robin will be her intended" _Edward commented to Adrianna as he joined her on the quay. _  
"Splendid!" _

Soon the formalities were over and the children were left to entertain themselves. Marian had tried to join Robin and his manservant, Rogers in their games but so far her efforts had been in vain.

_"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" _Robin said to Rogers as they bolted across the lawn of the palace garden. _  
"Hey fellas, wait up!" _Marian cried chasing after them. _  
"Quick, put on some Will!" _Rogers yelled when he saw she was gaining on them. _  
"When picking teams," _Robin saidas they quickly climbed the rope ladder up to their tree house. _  
"Or friends" _Rogers added._  
"I never choose her" _Robin finished, pulling the rope ladder up behind them. _  
"You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read" _Rogers laughed holding out a sign so Marian could see. It read: 'No Girls Allowed' only the 's' on girls was backwards.

_"This really isn't fair!" _Marian pouted. _  
"We really couldn't care!" _Robin and Rogers called back, looking down on her smugly. _  
"Boys, it's all or none" _Marian yelled, kicking at the tree. The tree house trembled and before she could run it toppled down on top of her, the boys falling with it. _  
"This is not my idea" _Marianmuttered, nursing a broken leg and arm as her and her father rode away. _  
"This isn't my idea" _The boys were nursing injuries too as they stood by Adrianna who was waving the other royals off until the next summer. _  
_

_Of fun _

_  
_Every summer continued in the same pattern for the next years. Winter was worshipped as a time of peace in both royal households and then when winter finally rolled around, Robin and Marian would be dragged from their winter havens kicking and screaming.

_  
Long before they met  
Robin and Marian  
Were destined to be wedded _

Forced endure an entire season of each other every year since they were young did nothing for their relationship. Edward and Adrianna continued to ignore their children's' protests and frequent declarations of loathe for the other, in the hope that one day they would wake up and suddenly fall completely and totally in love with each other.

_  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded _

Even after another five years had passed, little had changed.

_  
"She tries to talk me into playing dress-up, She's always flirting with the castle guards" _Robin muttered, skulking against a wall as he watched her chatting and laughing with a guard. _  
_Much laughed and nudged Robin in the rib,_ "I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up,"  
"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards." _

_  
_Robin spread his cards on the table smugly "_Four sevens and a ten."  
"I think I've won again" _Marian smiled innocently and spread her own cards on the table revealing a royal flush. _  
" Every time she's won" _Robin and Much said together with a sigh. _  
"This is my idea" _Marian smiled even more innocently, enjoying her companions' frustration, and reclined back in her chair. _  
"This isn't my idea" _Robin frowned.

_Of fun_

Nothing between them changed, but their parents became increasingly confident that the two would fall in love. The summer-time visits continued, as everyone awaited the day when Robin and Marian realized their feelings for one another. Even the common people were watching the two royals with increasing interest.

_We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes _

Everyone chose to ignore the mutual dislike the two harboured in favour of happier thoughts of what the future would hold once the two were married.

_  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

Time was moving swiftly on and Edward was starting to get worried, "_What if Marian doesn't go for the merger?" _He wrote. _  
_Adrianna's reply was simple,_ "Urge her!"_

Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. It would take an extraordinarily and ultimately – amount of urging for her to even consider the marriage and frankly Robin was no more eager about the idea. They were starting to get tired of the whole idea.

It had been pushed onto them for their entire lives and they'd resisted. Couldn't their parents just get the hint?

_  
For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September _

Robin's door began to open and he leapt to his feet and braced himself against it to keep it shut, _"All their pushing and annoying hints," _he muttered ignoring the shouts coming from the other side of the door._  
"I've got bruises with their fingerprints," _Marian cried as two servants quite literally dragged her towards the waiting carriage. _  
I can do much better I am sure _Robin thought angrily as he waited for her to arrive. They may have gotten him out of his room but they couldn't make him stop sulking. _  
He's so immature _Marian was shoved into the room and the door shut firmly behind her.

Sulkily she turned to face the young man and her breath caught in her throat.

_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling _

He was so different from how she remembered. How could so much changed in a year? Where once there had been a gangly teenager, now stood a handsome young man.

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone _

_  
_Robin stared in wonder at the princess opposite him, trying to comprehend how the bratty little girl he recalled from his childhood might have become the beautiful woman now facing him.

_She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan _

The two young royals moved across the floor towards each other. Robin bent at the waist in a sweeping bow and Marian lifted her skirts and returned the gesture with an elegantly executed curtsey.

_  
So happy to be here _

The movement caused her long dark locks to fall over her shoulders; with a shy smile she brushed them back. Robin returned the smile with one of his own and held out his hand to her.

_  
'Til now I never knew _

Marian took his hand in her own and Robin couldn't help but notice how soft and warm her hands were. He led her to the middle of the dance floor.

_  
It is you I've been dreaming of _

The conductor gave the musicians their cue and the room filled with their music. Robin and Marian began to dance. Slowly twirling in time with each other performing the steps perfectly.

_  
This is my idea _

The crowd seemed to fade and all they could see was each other. How could they ever have had any doubts?

_  
This is my idea _

King Edward and Queen Adrianna simultaneously released the pent up breathe they had been holding up until this moment. They exchanged relieved smiles. As if on queue the song suddenly took on a much more upbeat feel.

_  
What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea) _

Servants swept in bearing trays laden with food and began to move amongst the crowd. More couples took to the dance floor and the air filled with the excited clamour of celebration.

_  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea _

_Of love_

Robin and Marian seemed oblivious to it all. They only had eyes for each other.

_  
This is my idea_

They moved as one.

_  
This is my idea _

The music began to slow again and the dance floor cleared, leaving only Robin and Marian.

_  
This is my idea _

The final notes ringing in the air the couple stopped and peered into one another's eyes.

_  
Of love_

"Arrange the marriage!" Robin declared, turning from Marian to the crowd of courtesans and nobles surrounding them. This was met with all round cheers, but Marian hesitated.

"Wait…" she said softly, a hand out to Robin.

"What?" Robin turned back, clearly puzzled, "You're all I ever wanted, you're beautiful,"

Marian gave a troubled smile, "Thank, you. But what else?"

"What else?" Robin repeated, startled by the question.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Marian pressed.

"Robin, what else?" Adrianna could see the situation rested on her son's response.

"I um…" Robin wasn't cut out for this; he could feel the entire room watching him. Trying not to panic he said the first thing that came to his mind," What else is there?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chap: Magpie287, AngelsShadow816, eleroo02, Teenageoutlaw, Jay and Lizhi Anne!


End file.
